Family Feud
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Jacob Black's daughter. Sam Uley's son. Famiy Feud. Leah & Emily are not actually relaed by blood just by marraige.
1. Preface: The Beginning

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Oh and also I made Jacob older so a Senior when Leah was graduating college to speed things up a little bit. So everyone's age has changed. Even Claire's. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Preface: The Beginning (Jacob POV)**

I thought that I would never imprint on anyone. I couldn't help it. I mean waiting so long and it just not coming and then the whole thing with Bella, I just I don't know.

Then she came into my life. Leah. Leah Clearwater. Of all people I would be destined to imprint on her. It was kind of funny actually, that she was the one. I would've never guessed but I was okay with it. No I was ecstatic about it.

Leah had been gone for four years so when I first imprinted on her I hadn't recognized her. Last I heard she'd been away for medical school or something like that. To be a nurse or a doctor, it was something in that profession.

Anyways I was on the beach, thinking of Bella of course when I ran into her. I didn't mean to do it but bam I imprinted on her.

Even though I hadn't recognized her she recognized me. She even gave me a big hug which just made me want to melt but then really pissed me off that my imprint remembered me and I didn't even remember her first name or anything.

Then it hit me after awhile. Leah. I remember that moment. I wondered about Seth. If he would want to attack me or not. Everyone knew that he had lost all of his respect for Sam and Emily so I could only think of how he would now feel towards me.

In the end though Seth was cool with it, just as long as I didn't hurt his sister which I promise I wouldn't.

Telling Leah about the wolves was a interesting process. For starters she jut laughed at first. She thought we were joking until Paul phased right in front of her. Yes, right in front of her! Apparently her laughing had really pissed him off.

Anyway after he phased in front of her I almost phased because him phasing really set it off for me but Leah stopped me by grabbing my arm and looking me in the eyes.

I mean, really, really looking me in the eyes. Like she understood know. Like my eyes were telling her everything that she needed to know and I hoped that they showed how much I loved her.

And I sang my heart out to her, literally and she accepted it. And she let me in. It was perfect. After she knew everything and was let on, on all of our secrets it was amazing how she took everything so good.

I mean she avoided Sam and Emily but still she was happy. Happier than a lot of us had seen her in a very long time.

And their life continued like that happy. Jacob graduated and began his new life with Leah. Since Leah was four years older than him they were simply just enjoying life for right now.

All of us wolves owned a shop that they all worked at though, except some of the younger ones like Seth, Brady and Collin. Even though Seth said he could because he was sixteen the rest just wanted him to live life.

Anyway, the shop was doing very well and it was expanding to Forks.

So since the shops were doing so well and everything, plus I had been saving I bought Leah a ring. I wanted to marry her. I think that we were ready for that step, plus I would be twenty-one soon.

Leah had started as a intern at the hospital so I proposed to her one night that she came home late. I had dinner ready and everything. She was really surprised and even more surprised when I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me.

I had been so filled with worry that night. Just wondering what she would say, yes, maybe no. Would she think that I was wanting to take things to fast and leave me?

Of course she wouldn't do that, I hoped.

She answered all of my fears when she said yes though. I was so happy. Nothing else mattered, no one else mattered at that moment.

It was just us. And soon it became a official us. Soon we were Mr. and Mrs. Black. And soon after our honeymoon Leah found out she was pregnant.

I was twenty-one and she was twenty-four, would be twenty-five in a few months. The month of July and she was ecstatic about being pregnant.

She wouldn't be the first though. The next generation of wolves had already begun. Two years ago Sam and Emily welcomed a baby boy into the world Liam Uley. Five months after Liam came Jared and Kim's daughter Lily. Then Emily got pregnant again three months after Liam with twins.

A boy and a girl Scott and Mia.

Kim had another child three months ago, Marcus. So Leah and I were next, I was excited about the thought of being a father.

Dad and Harry were excited about being Grandfather's and Sue was excited to be a Grandma soon.

Anyway eight months later April 3rd Jacob Jr. Ephraim Black was born. And let me tell you, it was amazing bringing him into the world. Of course Leah shouting a whole bunch of curses at me wasn't that great but other than that everything was amazing.

A year after J.J -that's what we had taken to calling him, J.J- was born Paul got my sister Rachel pregnant. I wished them the best. It would be a good role for Paul. I also found out Leah was pregnant again.

So Paul and Rachel had a girl named Ashley and Leah gave birth to a baby girl named Nicole Gabriela Black on August 18th.

Three years after Nicole I had a five year old, a four year old and a newborn named Diana Mae. Everything was going perfect with Leah and my life. We couldn't be any happier.

It seemed like everything was going great for everyone. Embry and Seth had imprinted. Embry on a new girl from the reservation named Amy and Seth on a girl named Mandy.

Brady and Collin were doing well just living life as teenagers.

And it had become a fact that I would remain a wolf for awhile now as would Sam. It seemed that way since we still had vampires sometimes to hunt and others for visiting the Cullen's even though they had moved away, thankfully. Still, things happened.

For now everyone was still phasing but there was a time that would stop. Leah didn't mind Jacob still phasing, in fact she was one of the people that encouraged it. Emily on the other hand didn't agree with it and though that it should be stopped. She wanted Sam to stop soon because he was getting to old.

That resulted as a argument between Emily and Leah and almost a fight. Of course everyone broke it up before it could get that far but there was soon another argument that would eventually rise.

**Third Person: POV**

But it was clear to everyone what had began. The Uley's and the Black's were enemy's. May work together business and wolf wise but still they were just enemy's.

But in the future they were bound to join together as one and be family. That would happen though. The new generation had already begun. Two were chosen to be together. One from the Uley and one from the Blacks. Just which two? And how would everyone react to it?

**So let me know what you think. Review, Alert, or Favorite. Hope you liked it(:**


	2. Not my day Today

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 1: Not my day Today (Nicole POV)**

You want to know something about me?

I hated alarm clocks. They were annoying. I mean really annoying. Beep, beep, beep just shut up! So whenever one woke me up in the Morning I would slam the thing shut.

But not this morning.

Nope. This morning the thing just kept going so I kept slamming waking up everyone in the house. Well my parents and brother were already awake but my sister was really annoyed with me.

Right now I was annoyed though. I had been in school all day and was still in a crabby mood about that damn alarm. At least it was a Friday and last period so that when this bell finally rung I could just get out of here.

So at the moment right now I wasn't in a good mood and sat here glaring at the board. I felt someone poke my shoulder but paid no attention.

Well I already knew who was poking me. Janet Williams. We weren't exactly friends but we were cool I guess. "What?" I asked not looking at her.

"Why are you glaring at the board?" She wondered. "What's wrong with you today?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Nothing is wrong with me I just want to get out of here."

"Whatever Nicole."

Obviously that was the end of the conversation.

English carried on and I just got more annoyed by the second. I was ready to get out of here. Like, now.

"Can you please stop glaring, it's annoying." Spoke Janet.

"If you don't like it then don't look at me, it's simple as that."

I didn't feel bad for being rude to her. Obviously I wanted her to leave me alone. I wasn't sure what part of that she just couldn't see. It was pretty obvious to me.

I could tell she was about to give me a smart comment back but the teacher, Mrs. Evans spoke first. "Can you both please stop with the conversation."

I made no move to gesture that I had heard her or anything just returned to my glaring. Janet thankfully left me alone though. It was like that until the bell rang I sprung to my feet ready to leave.

I had to wait though. My brother J.J was my ride home. We shared the car you could say. I mean it wasn't hard sharing it though. We split time with it and everything, it worked pretty well.

I was on my way out of school when of course Janet just had to talk to me. "What?" I wondered as she approached me. I knew her well enough to know she would say something to me.

"Thanks for getting me into trouble," she spat and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah okay, that was a bunch of trouble you got yourself into."

"This isn't funny Nicole."

"Was I laughing?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"When you see me don't talk to me." She started to walk away and I laughed to myself. "No problem their."

I felt a hot hand touch my shoulder and spun around to see J.J. "Hey."

"What was that all about?" He got right to the point as we began to walk out to the car.

J.J was kind of like dad. He was muscular and everything. Tall, big brown eyes, short cropped black hair and he had the symbol.

What symbol? The one you get when you become a wolf. At least that's what I called it. Yeah, I knew about wolves. Everyone that lived in my house did and J.J was now a wolf. He had been for around a year or something.

Dad was still Alpha though, Sam Uley Beta. J.J was still learning the ropes and so were some of the other wolves of this generation. You could hear them at night all of the time.

"Anyway what happened?" J.J asked interrupting my from my thoughts.

"Nothing really. I wasn't in the mood today and Janet was annoying me."

"You know you have Mom's temper at time," I couldn't help smile. Basically everyone in La Push that knew my mother, Leah Clearwater knew how her temper was. Not very good, especially when she was mad.

"Ha ha, it wasn't like I yelled at her or anything," I said getting into the car passenger seat. J.J always drove to and from school.

"You were going to if she hadn't of walked away," I didn't comment because he was right.

J.J and I got along pretty well. It wasn't like we argued because we did, a lot but we got along alright. We all got along pretty good actually in the house. Diana wasn't that bad really either. Me and her had our fare share of arguments but we were alright.

It was a quite ride home. "I'm hungry." J.J spoke as we pulled up to the house.

"You are always hungry. Mom probably has a quick snack ready for you. We all know how you and Dad eat."

"You have your moments to you know. Where you chow down and you know it."

It was true but it wasn't like I was going to admit that to him. We went into the house and into the kitchen. I could tell no one was home. But there was a note on the kitchen door.

_Went out to the store. Be back later. Food is in the fridge-_

_P.S. I'm getting Diana so don't expect her early or anything.- Mom._

"Food is in the refrigerator." I told J.J but when I looked at him he was already eating a thing of grapes.

"I want some."

He reached in and handed me some while I sat across from him at the table. I wasn't really sure how long we sat there but it was awhile. I know he ended up making another plate of food that Mom had cooked.

"What time do you go on patrol?" I randomly asked still sitting their but I was finishing all of the grapes.

"At like three."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Yeah."

"What time do you get off of patrol?"

"Same time as Dad."

"And what time would that be?"

"Eight."

"Five patrol hours?" I asked in disbelief.

J.J nodded. "Yeah, it's not so bad though. You know going wolf and everything. It's okay, sometimes."

I shrugged, I wouldn't know. I mean I didn't really want to know either. Thinking of my brother turning into a wolf weirded me out at first but I was used to it. I still didn't like talking about it though, personal reasons.

J.J ate his food in silence. I could tell he was thinking about something but didn't want to bother him. He ate his food quick before getting some water and swallowing it in a big gulp.

"I'm going to head out. Tell Mom I'll see her later." I nodded as he left through the back door. Sitting there for a couple more minutes I finally went upstairs.

My room was downstairs. I was across from Diana and we shared a bathroom. My parents were upstairs with a master and J.J has his own room and bathroom.

My room was a lilac purple color. Mom had it that was since I was a baby and I never minded the color so I didn't change it. To sum things up my bed was by the window, facing the wall though next to my in table. Which held my annoying alarm clock.

My closet was across from my bed and my dresser next to it. I had a desk in another corner and it held my computer. Well not right now because Diana was borrowing it for something that I didn't exactly care about.

I had an owl hook. It held some stuff like scarves or whatever. And then there was my Wire Name hook. Diana and I both had ones. Mines spelled out Nicole and was in different colors. J.J didn't want one.

I walked to my bedroom and put my stuff from the day down. I smiled a bit. Smelt like home. My room had a lilac scent to it that I loved. I plopped down on my bed starring at the ceiling.

I couldn't help just close my eyes. I was bored. So why not whisk away to sleep?

**There it goes!(: Let me know what you think!**


	3. Diana

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 2: Diana (Nicole POV)**

You know how sometimes you don't have to sleep but you go to sleep anyways because your bored or whatever? That's what I had done and now someone was poking my side waking me up.

Just the thing was I didn't want to be awakened. I was kind of enjoying my little nap. I sure wanted more sleep. It was really peaceful.

"What?" I asked sleepily turning around.

"Wake up." Diana. That was so her and she was annoying the crap out of me right now because she wouldn't stop poking me.

"If I am talking to you, don't you think I'm awake?" I wondered poking a little bit from under my eyelids. I was kind of surprised to see sunlight coming through my windows.

Wait, sunlight! What the hell! What time was it?

"Well get up. You have been sleeping for hours."

Hours? "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up," she said smiling a bit. "It's around seven."

Damn. That was some long nap. I sat up slowly and stretched my arms out. "Seven in the morning?"

"No, seven at night!" Diana said sarcastically. "Don't you see the sunlight?" she wondered.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up yesterday?" I wondered.

"We tried," she exclaimed. "When Mom and I came home she said to let you sleep then Dad tried at dinner but you just turned over." I now noticed that when I had stretched a blanket fell on the floor, oh wow.

And I fell asleep in my cloths from yesterday, oh well.

"Oh. Well thanks for waking me up then I guess."

"Yeah, Mom's cooking breakfast." Diana smiled.

"Daddy still here?" I wondered. Diana nodded. "Yeah. Now hurry up. I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes, "Your always hungry," I muttered.

"I heard that!" she said walking out of my room but I didn't miss the smile that was playing on the corner of her lips.

Sometimes I couldn't help wonder if she had inherited the wolf gene. I mean not that she would phase or anything but the special hearing or if it was just the fact that she had really good hearing, like Mom.

Diana and I had that kind of relationship. The kind where we could argue all day but in the end we would be there for each other. At times though when we actually did argue it really wasn't pretty.

I got up and ended up changing into a pair of pajamas. I know I should have just changed into cloths or whatever but I really had no plans on going anywhere today. Just staying home in my bed snuggling with my pillow.

"Oh, look whose up," J.J commented as I walked into the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him taking the seat next to Diana.

"Yeah, good Morning to you too." I yawned a bit.

"After breakfast brush, you got some Morning breath." I scowled at him slightly but I knew it was true. Besides I was going to after I ate my breakfast.

"Really?" Mom said by the stove. I couldn't see her because my back was turned but we all heard her. "It's seven something in the Morning and your already starting."

"They are our kids, Lee. What do you expect?" Dad asked coming into view.

"That is very true." Dad gave Mom a light peck on the cheek before sitting down.

"Hi Daddy."

"Morning Nikki." he was literally the only person that I allowed to call me Nikki. Anyone else even Mom I would just as much snap at for calling me that name. "J.J., Diana. So how was your sleep?"

I smirked a bit and shrugged, "Alright. I didn't even feel tired."

Mom set down breakfast and we all dug in eating. I'll tell you, this family could eat. While eating breakfast everyone chatted as usual. Dad was going to the shop today but not for very long. He was just going to check up on a few things and then he would be home again.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Sleeping," J.J commented.

"Not sure yet." Diana.

"Um, I don't really know yet. I might go back to sleep." I commented and Diana looked at me as if I was nuts.

"Didn't you already get enough sleep? I mean that was more than twelve hours."

"Shut up."

"Just saying. Besides if I had it my way you would've been up before Dad went in there."

"What's that supposed to mean."

J.J took his opportunity to speak, "It means when Dad and I got in Diana was filling up water balloons to through at you."

"I will remember that," Diana just shrugged and took another bite of her pancake.

Dad and Mom didn't even try to comment. They were well aware of our bickering and usually stayed out of it unless it got personal or we crossed the line which really never happened. "Well Rachel, Kim and I are going to Port Angeles."

"Why?" I wondered when Mom said this to see if I might want to go to get out the house.

"Just some girl time."

"I thought the young ones were supposed to do that," I joked making Dad choke on his juice while laughing. J.J and Diana joined in while Mom just smiled.

"Watch it. You know we are still young."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Well why don't you and Diana do something?"

"Like what?"

"Well you could hang out with the other pack kids."

"I guess. Maybe next week though I just want to stay home and bug my dear, dear sister." I wrapped my free arm around Diana and smiled right in her face.

"I still have my water balloons," she muttered.

"Behave. Do me a favor and clean the dishes, I have to go." Mom soon left and Dad later followed behind her saying, "Don't break anything."

"WE'LL TRY," Diana and I yelled together.

"I'm going to sleep."

"How was patrol?" I wondered.

"Alright I guess."

"Why alright?"

"Why are you so interested in wolf stuff?" J.J wondered.

To be honest I didn't know. So I shrugged and told him that. "Well it was fun. Dad and I raced a little bit."

"Did he kick your ass?" Diana wondered.

"Watch your mouth," J.J told her smiling. "And he beat me by a little bit."

"By a little bit you mean a lot."

"No."

"Well if we ask Dad-," J.J cut her off and looked at me saying, "You deal with her, have fun."

He departed just leaving Diana and I. "Let's wash the dishes."

"Yeah, okay."

We washed the dishes quick and I wasn't sure how but we ended up in the living room watching TV laying on the couch in our pajamas. I glanced at Diana and noticed some of the similarities between us.

I mean yeah I was older but only by about three to four years older than her. I was seventeen years old and Diana was going to fifteen soon. Anyways Diana was short. The pack, old generation and the new generation that was starting, we were a family whether we all agreed or liked each other. That was something we all knew.

Anyways Diana was the shortest of us all. It gave her some advantages though like if she couldn't see she could just go on someone's shoulders. Diana had curly black hair a little past her shoulders but most of the time it was in a ponytail, like now. She had chestnut eyes.

As for me I was just, Nicole. I had chestnut eyes like Diana, black hair that was straight and I was pretty tall I guess. Wearing high heels helped at times though. I was seventeen years old and I next year I would be a Senior.

That was really it for the most part. "So what do you know?" I asked Diana.

"Huh?" she must have been really interested in what was going on on TV because she had no clue what I was talking about, or maybe she was just lost.

"Come on, what information do you know? About them," by them I meant the wolves. I knew that Diana was sneaky. She knew a lot of things she probably shouldn't but oh well. When it came to the wolves she helped.

It wasn't like Diana got involved though really, especially if it had nothing to do with her and she didn't go around blabbing.

"You know J. J's here." she was full on board now.

"So, he should be asleep. So what do you know?" I wondered.

Diana shrugged, "Nothing really. I just know that they have been doing patrols and stuff. Uncle Sam and Dad are dealing with something important but I'm not really sure. Anyways some of the others should be phasing soon."

"Like who?"

"I'm not sure if it's Carter or maybe Jason. Maybe both, who knows." I nodded. Carter and Jason were the sons of Uncle Embry. They were a year and a half apart. It was kind of weird though because they were young.

Maybe that didn't matter. Uncle Seth phased when he was like fourteen. From what I've heard though he was one of the only ones who enjoyed being a wolf.

"That's it?"

"Yeah." she wasn't really interested in her conversation with me, I could tell.

"So, are you going to prom?" She wondered.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I might."

"Anyone asked."

"Yeah."

"Turned them down?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because if I go I want to go for fun. I don't want to go to Junior Prom with someone that I know likes me and get there hopes I. I just want to have fun."

"Ah. Well do you have your dress yet?"

"No. Still thinking about going, remember." I stated obviously.

"Don't wait until it's too late."

"Since when did you give such good advice? For a fourteen year old."

"Almost fifteen," she corrected. "And I always give good advice. You just don't want to listen sometimes."

"Well it's in my blood." Diana let out a light laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with her. These were some of our sisterly moments right here.

Diana and I continued to watch TV until it just got boring. "Want to go out and do something?" I asked her when it was a little bit after noon. We had turkey sandwiches that Diana made, I didn't feel like getting up.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Ice Cream. The store, don't know. I just want to get out of the house."

"Sure."

"Go wake J.J see if he wants to come."

"Doesn't he need his rest?" Diana wondered seriously.

I lightened the mood a little bit. "Yeah, but he can never resist food.

Diana just laughed, "Good point." she got up and I heard her go upstairs while I just went to my room and changed into a t-shirt, skinny's, converses and my leather jacket.

Diana came down soon and I heard her go into her room to change and whatever. I brushed my teeth and thought about going to breath in J. J's breath and tell him that the morning breath was gone now.

"Ready?"

"Isn't J.J coming?"

"No, but he said get him chocolate and vanilla swirl. He's still tired from yesterday." I just nodded and wrote a quick note for when Dad came home to tell him that Diana and I were going out and that we would be back soon.

It was a quite ride while Diana and I drove to the Ice Cream place. "How was school?" I wondered.

"It was fine."

"Anything interesting happen?" I wondered.

"No, not really. I can't wait until we get out though."

"And why is that?"

"Well it will be Summer time."

"I see. You know your still young so enjoy your time."

"Yeah. Can I ask you something."

"Sure. What's on your mind."

"Imprinting."

Oh crap. Imprinting was a very big thing along the pack. Sometimes good and others times it broke hearts. I couldn't really see why Diana was thinking about imprinting.

"Why are you thinking about that?" I wondered.

"Well do you ever wonder if one of the new wolves will imprint on you?" she asked seriously.

I laughed, "Nope. There too young besides, J.J is our brother." that needed mean none of the younger ones couldn't imprint on her though. Dad would probably through a fit.

It seemed like she had something else on her mind that she wanted to say but she stopped right there. Did she think someone would phase and imprint on her maybe? Had she heard something.

"Has something happened?" I wondered seriously.

"No, why?"

"Just strange you would ask about imprinting."

"I was just wondering what you thought."

"I think, your too young to worry about it." I told her pulling into the Ice Cream place and getting out.

I looked over the menu and ordered Ice Cream for Mom and Dad- it could wait in the freezer until they got home- Diana got chocolate, I got vanilla with hot fudge and whip cream and then we got J. J's ice cream.

We went back to the house and I put Mom and Dad's Ice Cream away while Diana went to do whatever it was that she did. I was still curious why she was wondering about imprinting.

As I went upstairs J.J was sprawled out on his bed and I kicked his leg a little bit. "What do you want Nicole?" oh I loved how he just knew that it was me bothering him.

"Your Ice Cream." this woke him up. Food.

He took it from me and took in a spoonful. "Thanks."

"Yeah bro."

"Your so weird Nicole."

I stood in the door and smiled, "Thank you, thank you very much."

**So I was planning on making a chart for you so you can see who's kid is whose and who imprinted on who and how old everyone is for the next generation and everything. Anyways let me know what you think. **


	4. Surprise

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**So I completely forgot about how Leah and Emily are cousins in the book and stuff it kind of skipped my mind a little bit so I'm changing things up. They're not blood cousins just by marriage and that's why Liam is able to imprint on one of Jacob and Leah's daughters. **

**Also I changed Claire's age. Jacob, Quil and Embry are all the same age and Claire was only six when Quil imprinted, to speed things up.**

**Chapter 3: Surprise (Nicole POV)**

As things turned out I would be going to prom next Friday. Yep, I couldn't wait. I was going to go with Ashley, who wasn't just my best friend but my cousin. Ashley's Mom, Rachel was my Dad's sister.

Anyways this kid in my grade named Conner had asked to take me, as friends so I had said yes. And Ashley was going with some kid named John that had asked her, they were also going as friends. Mom, Aunt Rachel, Ashley, Diana and I had all went on Wednesday to get our dresses since this weekend our time would be occupied.

You see Emily Uley, Sam's wife and Mom ex best friend because of the whole imprint thing was having this barbeque and everyone of the wolves and there family's were attending.

Personally I had no desire to go but it didn't matter what I wanted.

I was in my bathroom combing through my hair and we would be going soon to the Uley's. Dad had left earlier for some reason, J.J went with Mom, I had a feeling that he wanted to talk to her about something but anyways it was just Diana and I that had to go. On my way I was going to go get Ashley.

Since today it was nice out I was wearing blue shorts, a tank top with a sweatshirt over it and sneakers. I planned on leaving my hair out.

"Ready to go?" Diana asked coming in. I nodded to her. We were probably going to be late but we had the drinks for today it was okay.

I drove to pick up Ashley and she got in the front seat. "Hey," she was a bubbly person. But when she was mad it was crazy. She was the daughter of Paul and Rachel Lahote though.

"Hello, ready?" I wondered.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I am so ready. I was getting kind of bored sitting the house."

"Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul left already?"

"Yeah. They left this Morning and Peter went with them."

"Why?"

Ashley shrugged, "Don't know and I don't care."

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. It was a nice peaceful drive all the way to the Uley's. Once we got there Diana, Rachel and I carried the drinks to the door. Mom answered, "About time you guys got here," she practically scowled but then smiled, "hi Ash."

"Hi, Aunt Leah." Rachel said walking in the house and we all followed.

"What took you so long?" Mom asked.

"Lost track of time."

"Sure you did." being honest I was late on purpose. I didn't want to be here, I would have rathered just staying home.

By now we were in the kitchen and all of the girls, the older ones seemed to be in there. I glanced out the back door and saw everyone outside.

"Hello everyone," Diana said waving. Deep down though she wouldn't admit it I knew she didn't want to be here either.

"Hi girls," Emily said sweetly and we just waved.

"Hi." that was from Rachel.

"Thanks for the soda's. You girls can just put them in the coolers outside," we nodded and went outside putting stuff away.

I made eye contact with J.J and he was shaking his head at me but smiled a bit. He knew I was late on purpose. I'm sure mostly everybody did, not that I at all cared. Instead of staying outside we ended up going back in the house, I wasn't sure why we just did.

Sitting at the table were Aunt Clare and Amelia, Amelia was Collin's imprint, wife. They both had newborn baby's. This was Claire's first child same and Amelia's third.

"Hi," I said to both of the baby's who were just about a month apart.

Erica, Claire's baby smiled at me while Janelle, Amelia's payed me no mind and just looked at Ashley.

"They are both so pretty," I told Claire and Amelia.

"Thank you," they said in union.

"Claire, can you help me out a little?" Emily asked standing by the stove.

Aunt Claire looked to me, "Can you hold her?" I nodded and took Erica into my arms gently smiling at her.

"Hi pretty girl," I grinned at her.

She smiled back a little bit and my grin got bigger. Erica was my goddaughter. I didn't really see her that much but when I did I made the most of the time. I was actually surprised that day I went to see Claire in the hospital and she asked. I had ended up stuttering a yes out of pure shock.

I just then noticed looking away from Erica that Ashley was holding Janelle. Diana must have went back outside or was helping because I couldn't see her.

"Do you have all of your prom stuff together now?" Ashley asked me.

I nodded. From the store we had just gotten shoes and dresses. Jewelery we had already had and what not. "Yeah, you?"

"Yep. I can't wait till prom."

"Ha. I can't wait till we leave the house. Have you me my Dad?" I wondered smiling and then looking outside. I knew Dad could hear me because he flashed me a smile.

"He is not that bad," Mom defended.

"You are so right," I tore my gaze from Erica to Mom. "He's terrible. Don't give me that look, remember the time at the movies?"

"Alright that was bad?"

"What happened?" Aunt Claire asked.

"I was going to the movies with a bunch of friends and my guy friend Matt knocked on the door and Dad started asking him a whole bunch of questions, like geesh."

"Oh, when Erica get's a boyfriend I hope Quil doesn't do that. I remember my dad- oh my god." said Aunt Claire giving me a look of sympathy while I nodded my head.

"SHE IS NEVER GETTING A BOYFRIEND SO NO NEED TO WORRY," Uncle Quil yelled from outside causing everyone to laugh even some of the younger kids outside that had no clue what was going on.

"I'll sneak you out of the house," I whispered to Erica, I turned and Uncle Quil was fake glaring at me so I stuck my tongue out playfully and gave Erica my full attention.

I wasn't long before everyone was going outside because the food was ready. There was a long picnic table set up and I sat between J.J and Ashley.

"Late," J.J muttered.

"Oops," I muttered right back and then squished his foot a little.

He glared at me and I smiled until he took a piece of chicken that I had on my plate. "Too shay, J.J Black. Too shay."

J.J chuckled a bit and we made short conversation. Ashley was talking to Jude, Jude Call. Embry and Amy's only kid.

I looked around the table and everyone seemed to be here from the pack kids even some that had graduated except for Sam and Emily's oldest kid Liam and Lily, Jared and Kim's oldest kid.

I wondered where they were, last I heard they were an imprinted couple or something like that. Then again I wasn't sure about Liam right now.

Liam had just went missing a couple of weeks ago. Well not missing just more like he left. No one had heard from him. And something was up with Lily too. I had seen her a couple times but wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

I didn't ask though, it was none of my business.

I poked J.J in the side and he looked at me, "Need something?"

"Yeah."

"What's sup Nicole?"

"Pass me a piece of chicken will you? Mines was taken," J.J chuckled and got another piece of chicken which he bit into causing me to glare at him. He grabbed another one though and handed it to me.

"Aw, your so kind."

"You too are hilarious," Ashley commented.

"Aren't we?" I raised an eyebrow causing Ashley to laugh and then took a sip of soda.

Ashley poked me and then jerked her head to where the adults were sitting. It looked like Emily and Kim were arguing and the rest of them were trying to calm the two down. I could tell all the adults and wolves knew what was going on then again the only wolf I really knew of at this table was J.J. I was sure some others had phased though.

I turned and J.J looked uncomfortable. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you will know before the day is over."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll fill you in, I guess. Surprised Diana hasn't told you."

"You know she keeps things to herself most of the time. We all know that."

"Yeah. Sometimes that's not always a good thing though."

"Why?"

"Because then I have to tell you things."

"You don't have too."

"Oh, but I do. You can be very, very," he looked at me seriously. "Annoying," J.J grinned, "when you want to know something."

Everyone turned to the adults when Emily snapped, "You don't get it Kim! Because your kid isn't gone!"

"Don't you tell me what I understand about the situation and what I don't!" You go Aunt Kim! I mean Kim was nice and quite most of the time but it was nice to see her take a stand. I wasn't sure if I was just happy about her taking a stand or doing it to Emily.

"Stop smiling," J.J told me seriously.

Wow. I didn't even realize, I was still happy for Aunt Kim though. I mouthed, 'sorry' to him and turned back to the way I was facing.

"You too need to calm down," Mom told them. "Emily you could talk about this later not in front of the kids."

"Oh you hush Leah," Emily snapped at Mom. "This has nothing to do with you or your family."

"It has everything to do with my family!" Mom snapped. "Do you think I have no clue what's going on? What if it happens to one of my daughters? And you need to calm down considering that not everyone knows what's going on and the kids are all watching!"

Emily got up and Kim followed. Mom followed them as well Aunt Rachel then got up and said, "I'll make sure that they don't kill each other."

I gave J.J a questioning look, "Liam and Lily."

"What about it?" I whispered.

"They can hear you."

"Fuck."

"Language Nicole," Dad called over to me.

I gave him a puzzled face and look before turning back. "Yeah, watch your mouth." Diana mimicked.

"If you watch yours."

Ashley wrapped her arm around Diana, "Aw stop it Nicole, Diana doesn't do anything bad."

"Alright, keep thinking that." I grinned and Diana partially glared.

From inside the house it sounded like something was behind thrown and Claire jumped up, "I'm going to go see if desserts ready for you kids," she told the younger ones and handed Erica off to Quil. In reality most of us knew she was going to make sure no one got killed.

As she went in Aunt Rachel came out shaking her head. "They are insane," she said sitting back down next to Uncle Paul. "Should I go get Leah?" Dad asked..

"No. That's not exactly who I was referring to but I think you should wait a bit. Claire just went in."

"To see if dessert was ready for the kids so she will be back," Quil told her.

"Oh there's Claire."

Claire came out carrying a cake and put it on the table she started cutting pieces but said harshly to Dad, Sam and Jared. "Go, get your wives!"

They all ran into the house literally. "What's going on?" I asked J.J harshly. Ashley was listening I knew she was especially when she put some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's complicated. A false imprint you could say. To put it in simple terms J.J is missing and Lily is not in the right state of mind I guess you could say."

"Maybe I could go visit her later." I said.

Lily and I were still good friends even if we didn't talk that much. "Ugh, not sure about that but maybe."

"That's why she's not here?"

"Yeah." After graduating Lily never left neither did Liam.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Lily is a imprintee just not of Liam."

"What?"

"I really should not be telling you this stuff. Look I will explain later."

"Fine."

"Ashley I know you were listening so just give your comment."

"Wow. And how?"

"It was obvious." I nodded agreeing. Ashley just wasn't sneaky.

"Diana knew all of this?"

"Probably."

"How?"

"How does she find everything about everything out? No one knows for 100 percent sure." that was true.

I kept to myself for awhile then. That was probably why Emily was upset because Lily wasn't Liam's imprint and Kim was mad that Emily didn't really have a right to be mad.

I'm not exactly sure what happened in the kitchen but Mom seemed to be happy about it. I guess things went all in Kim's favor. We ended up staying longer than most of us would have probably licked.

Well Seth, Brady, Collin and Quil all left with their family's around sun down. So basically it was just Sam, Dad, Paul, Jared, Embry and their family's.

Kim and Emily glared while everyone else was outside running around and stuff. I was perched on J.J's shoulders just for the fun of it. "Why are you on your brother's shoulders?" Mom asked.

"The fun of it." I grinned.

"Um huh. We can leave soon. Just have to stay for a little bit longer."

"Mom, we all know your enjoying this."

"I have no clue what your talking about J.J."

"Well let's see your loving the glares between Kim and Emily and that's why you haven't left yet. Just to see if there a bitch slap maybe?"

"Not true. And what is up with you kids and the language today."

"Yeah," Diana crossed her arms coming out of no where making Mom jump.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry." Diana laughed and Mom couldn't help grin at her youngest.

"I am so glad your grandparents couldn't make it today," Mom grinned.

"Why?" asked Diana.

I glared at her. Even I knew why. "Because I can promise you the whole Kim and Emily thing would have been worse."

"Why?"

"Because my mother would have put a stop to it. It needed to be done though."

"It was just your entertainment and wasn't very funny." Dad said.

"Shut up Jacob it was too. You should have seen them in the kitchen."

"I heard them, and you and well I heard all of it."

"I'm sure. Let's go. I want to go home."

"Yes."

We all walked in the house preparing to leave. Everyone had started coming in now. "Alright, we are going to head home." Dad announced.

Ashley gave me home, "Riding home with my parents and my brother."

"Kay. I will text you later. It's been a crazy night."

"Your telling me about it."

"Anybody home?"

Everyone turned as they saw a shadow emerging. Someone appeared looking from side to side. I looked at the face but couldn't make it out until they looked up and it had to be in my direction.

Whoever it was looked at me with a mixed of a emotion. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and then anger, and then love, then passion, hate, and so much more.

"No." I said to no one in particular, just more like myself. "No. No. No."

I knew what that look was. I had always heard about it. And I never wanted it. I never wanted someone to imprint on me! Not me.

I noticed how Ashley kind of backed away from me and looked I looked around. This wasn't happening to me.

"Nicole?" Liam seemed to now realize who he had just did the imprint on. "No."

"My fucking sister? Really Uley?" J.J took a stance in front of me.

"I didn't ask for this! Why is she even here?" he spat.

A tear began to form in my eye. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be anyways imprint. "No." I said again and still to no one in particular.

I turned around and looked at my parents. "No."

"I'm sorry," Mom told me and walked over to me. I buried my head in her chest.

"I'm going to get her home," Mom told Dad.

My Dad met my eye and we stared for awhile. I knew what we were both thinking of. It was awhile ago probably when I was like fourteen or fifteen. I was telling Dad how I didn't want anyone to imprint on me, how I didn't want to be an imprint just his and Mom's daughter, J.J and Diana's sister.

"Get her home."

"She has to accept it," Emily said. "That was a real imprint."

"Shut up Emily. She doesn't have to."

"She does!" Emily got up. "My son just imprinted on her!"

"That doesn't mean she has to accept it!" Mom snapped at her.

"What are you going to do, force her not to marry my son?" Emily yelled.

"How is this even possible? Emily and Leah, aren't you too cousins?" asked Paul.

"NO! Not, it was by marriage and not blood. The marriage was divorced anyway so no. It didn't matter before everything happened though," Mom explained.

I had already knew this. My brother and sister did to and Dad, I was sure the Uley's did as well. It was whatever though because at this moment I wished we were so this wouldn't be happening to me.

"Take her home," Dad told Mom. Mom just nodded and asked me for my keys. I took them out of my pocket and she gave them too Dad.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked leaving Emily's.

Diana got into the back seat with me looking at me with sorrow eyes. "I'm sorry." she told me.

"It's not your fault. Mom, I never wanted someone to imprint on me."

"I know. It's okay. Everything will work it's self out."

"NO! I DON'T WANT AN IMPRINT!" I yelled at her without meaning to. "I'm sorry, it's just-," I couldn't really find words to describe to Mom how I was feeling at the moment.

"It's okay. We will figure it out. I promise."

We were home now. I knew Mom rushed here and was most likely going to call Grandma and tell her what was going on at the moment. She would probably come over thank god.

Mom helped me in the house when I got out I almost fell but Diana caught my shirt. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. Diana changed an then came into my room with me I guessed to help me.

We were both under the covers and she kept telling me, "I know you didn't want this. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides Liam doesn't seem to want anything to do with me either."

"He is in love with Lily."

"I know. You should have seen how they were in high school. It was kind of cute to be honest. I always thought they were perfect for each other, not me and him."

"I know. But try and get some sleep. It's been a long night."

I chuckled a little bit even though I had been crying. "Your consoling me. Nice."

"Yeah, I am. Now do as I say and get some sleep."

I put my head in the crook of her neck and sighed, "Hey Diana," I wanted to get this out before sleep came over me. "Yes?"

"Thanks I really need you, I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too even though you should watch your language." I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood a little but I wasn't able to comment. I was out like a light.


	5. Reference

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Okay so as I'm doing this I am trying to add things up but they aren't coming out they way I want them too so if some ages and stuff are just weird, I am sorry. And I know Sam is old but I will explain his phasing in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Reference**

**Adults:**

**Sam Uley: **

**Emily Young- Uley: **

**Leah Clearwater- Black: **

**Rachel Black- Lahote- **

**Paul Lahote- **

**Jared Cameron- **

**Kim Connweller- Cameron- **

**Embry Call- **

**Amy Cinch- Call- **

**Jacob Black- **

**Quil Ateara- **

**Claire Young- Ateara- **

**Seth Clearwater- **

**Mandy Ranger- Clearwater- **

**Brady Fuller- **

**Lisa Taylor- Fuller- **

**Collin Littlesea- **

**Amelia Brown- Littlesea – **

**Next Generation- Almost Adults, Teenagers &Kids:**

**Liam Uley- 20**

**Lily Cameron- 20**

**Scott & Mia Uley (twins)- 19**

**Marcus Cameron- 19**

**J.J Black- 19**

**Ashley Lahote- 17**

**Nicole Black- 17**

**Jude Call- 15**

**Peter Lahote- 15**

**Diana Black- 14**

**Lila Uley- 13**

**Anthony Cameron- 13**

**Susan Clearwater- 6**

**Abby Fuller- 5 **

**Allison Littlesea- 4**

**Casey Clearwater- 4**

**John Fuller- 3**

**Ethan Littlesea- 5**

**Erica Ateara- 8 months**

**Janelle Littlesea- 7 months **

**New Wolves, Distant- **

**Peter Scott- 21**

**P.j Chimer- 20**

**Nathan (Nate) Scott- 19**

**Sally Luke- 19**

**Justin Tallon- 18**

**Emma Scott- 18**

**Elena Micfory- 17**

**Alexandra (Alex)- Fisher- 18 **

**Phasing:**

**Jacob Black- Alpha**

**Sam Uley- Beta- soon to stop for good- doesn't phase much anyways**

**J.J Black- soon to take over Alpha**

**Liam Uley- going to come into second command**

**Scott Uley**

**Mia Uley**

**Marcus Cameron**

**Peter Lahote**

**New Wolves, Distant- all joined the pack and are now phasing with them. In total about 15 wolves. **

**I know that I should've done the adults ages but when I did it, it wasn't coming out even or anything. In the next chapter I'm going to explain Sam's aging a bit more and stuff. Just wanted to get this up hear. And I also wanted to explain J.J still in school and the twins as well and stuff. **


	6. Aftermath

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 5: Aftermath (Nicole POV)**

The next day was my own personal hell. I couldn't take it. I was an imprint, ugh. That was never something that I wanted for myself really.

I woke up alone. The sun coming through the my windows and I groaned. Even though the blinds were closed the sun was still shinning. Wonderful.

I groaned sitting up. And rubbing my face. I needed a shower. I got up and showered what seemed like forever. No one bothered me, I guessed my family was pitying me or something-leaving me be. I was kind of thankful that they were leaving me alone but I didn't want anyone's pity.

When I got out I went to my room and put on sweats with a tank and patted my hair down with a towel. I didn't feel like doing it today but since it wasn't dripping even though it was wet I was okay.

I slipped on my slippers and decided it was time to face my family. They were all in the kitchen when I got there. Diana was helping Mom with the finishing touches on breakfast. Dad and J.J were talking in hushed tones which immediately stopped when I walked in the room.

Wow. Way to make me feel like everything was going to be okay-or something close to that.

"Morning," I said to no one in particular sitting down.

"Morning Nikki," Dad said. Everyone else gave me a smile. _Pitying smile, _I said to myself.

It was quite. Dad and J.J started talking about car parts and I rolled my eyes knowing very well that before I got in here that's not what they were talking about.

Mom put down breakfast a little while later and everyone began to eat. It was really good.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Mom asked.

"It's a Sunday," Diana said. "There is never much to do on a Sunday."

She was right about that. I had other ideas though. I didn't want to sulk about the whole imprinting thing even though, yes I was still upset about it but I was going to go out and have fun. Liam Uley wouldn't take over my life and it didn't matter. I had no desire what so ever to talk with him and much less be in the same room as him.

"I think I might hang out with Ashley today." I said honestly.

Everyone nodded. "We have pack business," Dad said.

"What kind of pack business?" I wondered. I felt like the odd man out. I was sure everyone knew Dad and J.J still phasing, Diana knowing everything however it was she found out and Mom being Mom so Dad had to tell her when I thought about it.

"Just stuff," J.J said. "How are you holding up?" he asked a little while later.

"After what happened last night," I shuddered a bit. "I never wanted to be an imprint. Much less a Uley's imprint." I said honestly. Commonly no one from our family's tended to get along.

"You don't have to accept it."

"I know that."

"It's a very complicated situation," Mom cut in. "Right now you don't have to decide anything."

I nodded. "I don't want to see him right now. I just want to go on like normal, I just need time." it wasn't like I was going to hide from him or anything I just wanted to be to myself right now.

"Okay sweetheart." she said.

We all finished our breakfast then. I went into my room and just chilled out for a little while. I really just wanted to talk to Ashley. Was my best friend and I knew in a moment like this I could count on her to be there for me.

I called her to make sure she was awake and she answered on the first ring telling me to come over. I got dressed and told J.J I was leaving and would have the car. He nodded.

Once I was out of the house I felt a little bit better. All of the pity I was getting right now wasn't something that I didn't want to deal with.

Once I got to the Lahote residence the door was opened by Aunt Rachel. "How are you Nicole?" she asked.

I shrugged. "For the most part I am fine."

She nodded giving me a look of sympathy before moving to the side. I smiled and began to walk to Ashley's room when Aunt Rachel yelled, "Okay girls I am leaving now. See you later. Keep my house in one piece.

"NO PROMISES," Ashley yelled from her room causing Aunt Rachel to roll her eyes smile and then leave.

When I got to Ashley's room her door was open and she was sitting in one of her chairs on her computer. She put it down when she saw me and jumped at me giving me a big hug.

"Oh...my...god.." I smiled a bit, that was so Ashley.

"Hey Ash."

"Hiya." she closed her door and you could hear it probably around the house because it closed with a thud.

"You good?"

"For the most part."

"Lair." she snapped giving me a look and the look was the same as saying, 'come on now it is me you are talking to, so lets be honest'. She spoke again though, "Your not only my first cousin but I know you too well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I know whenever you are being honest or whether or not your lying. I know you well enough to know that because of this situation your insides are probably screaming at you but your denying it to everyone else so most likely your denying it to yourself." she told me upfront.

She was right. I think that was part of the reason that I came here today. Not that I didn't like spending time with her but I knew she would give it to me straight.

I did the unexpected and started crying. "I...never..wanted..to...be...a...imprint." I told her honesty.

She nodded and we sat down on her bed. She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry. Let me say whatever I wanted. This was one of the many reason that I loved her. She was there for me.

"It will be okay, Nicole. I know it may not seem like it right now but things will get better."

"How? I am imprint. My imprint hates me and I hate him and our family's are rivals, literally. None of us get along!" I told her crying harder.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, well that's true. Just think. Summer is almost here and prom is next week and everything and...well maybe have you considered talking to Liam. Can't the imprint be broken?"

I listened to her words. It was obvious Liam didn't want me from what happened last night and I didn't want him. _At least, I think I didn't. _

NO! stop that! I didn't want Liam Uley or anything to do with him and his family.

"I don't want to talk to him and if we can break the imprint. I am sure it will be done. Besides he's in love with Lily."

"Yeah, I heard that was a nasty situation. Anyways if you might want to talk to Lily because she's an imprint and because she went through it all with Liam then maybe you could go over her house. I am sure she wont mind. And she has always been nice."

"How do you know all of this imprint stuff?" don't tell me she knew stuff that I didn't as well and was keeping it from me.

"I was eavesdropping last night on Mom and Dad's conversations. They were so engrossed in there conversation they didn't even notice my ear pressed against the door and it was even funnier because the door was creaked open a little."

I laughed with her a little bit. It felt good to laugh. After everything that was going on.

Ashley and I talked some more and by the time I had left I decided that I would do it. Maybe not now or anything but I would talk to Lily. I wasn't exactly 100% on the reason why I would talk to her yet but I was going to do it.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Prom

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 6: Prom (Nicole POV)**

Today was the day. The day that so many people may dream about for awhile. It was prom!

Right now I was in my room getting my make-up and hair done right along with Ashley. We were getting ready at my house in my room. Right now it was Aunt Rachel, Mom, Diana, Grandma (Sue), Ashley and I in here. The boys were outside doing whatever.

"I hope Dad and Uncle Jake aren't threatening to bad or anything," Ashley said making me laugh a bit but cringe. I could only hope the same. J.J would make them behave. At least I hoped.

"Oh my god, let's hope. Besides Quil, Embry and Jared will be here I believe." I said.

I wasn't sure if Kim or any of them would be mad at me because Liam imprinted on Lily false and he ended up imprinting on me. It's not like I wanted or asked for it. But I knew deep down I had nothing to be worried about. They were all really nice and I knew I didn't have to worry about that.

"Fun." Ashley was in the middle of getting her hair curled in ringlets and everything. Aw. She looked so pretty. I was having my hair somewhat curled but pulled back.

"It just seems yesterday you too were running around in diapers," Mom said and Ashley and I gave each other looks. They were going down memory lane. Great..

"Here we go," I said to her and we started laughing a bit.

As they went through memory lane Ashley and I found ourselves laughing with them all and ready to get into our dresses. Mom helped me into mine and everything.

Once I was all ready I looked in the mirror at myself.

I had to blink a couple of times to make sure it was my reflection I was seeing in the mirror. My dress was a deep Caribbean blue color. It had one shoulder strap and was long but not to long. It had a line in it so you could see the side of my leg from around ankle down. My high heals and jewelry all matched.

I looked at Mom who gave me a hug, "You look gorgeous Nicole."

"Thanks Mom."

"Aw. You look amazing," Grandma said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I looked at Ashley. She looked gorgeous. When we had went shopping Ashley had said she wanted something flirty and fun, something totally her. And she found it.

"Ashley you look amazingly gorgeous," I told her. She blushed a bit, "Your one to talk."

Ashley's dress was hot pink, no straps. After the chest it had a black and silver belt like thing, I wasn't exactly sure what to call it. It was a part of the dress though but I didn't know the name for it. The dress wasn't as long as mine it stopped before her knee caps. I hope Uncle Paul didn't go nuts, I laughed to myself anyways she had on black high, A heals to match and circle earrings.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"I hope Uncle Paul doesn't kill John if he looks at you the wrong way," I laughed and everyone else laughed with me.

"You look amazing Ash." Mom and Grandma told her and she thanked them. Aunt Rachel was still gushing over how beautiful we looked when there was a knock on my door.

Diana peaked her head and then let in Claire, Aunt Mandy, Amy and to my surprise Kim.

I smiled at them all, "Hi," Ashley and I said together.

"Oh my god, you girls look amazing," Aunt Mandy said. I always thought she was the perfect match for Uncle Seth.

"Thank you." we said together again. We gave each other looks. We always did that at random times or we always just did it.

While everyone was telling us how pretty we looked and taking pictures in my room I didn't even notice Diana slip out. "As fun as this is," causing everyone to look at her. "Dad and Uncle Paul want to see there daughters now. And I think they should before there dates pee in their pants."

"Are they being that bad?" I asked wondering what Dad was saying. Even Uncle Paul. Ugh, I thought J.J would at least make them behave.

"Well when I got there Dad was threatening to bust Conner's knee caps if he hurt you. And Uncle Paul told John if there was just even a little scratch on his baby girl he would hunt him down."

"We should get out there," I told Ashley knowing that was only the beginning of the torture we were letting the boys face.

We left my room last everyone in front of us. Once I stepped my foot outside my eyes sought to see Conner. He was smiling wide at me. I also noticed Jude, Susan, Casey and Erica were also here. Jude was holding Erica. They were all outside by my Dad and the other boys.

We walked towards one another and he gave me a big hug. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," I smiled. This was going to be a fun night. "I hope they haven't been too hard on you and John," I whispered knowing they could hear me.

"No." he answered but he was lying I saw it in his eyes but just ignored it.

After taking pictures and all of the following steps and everything Ashley and I left with the boys for prom. It was really exciting.

In all events prom was fun. I was glad I went with Conner as friends. He was really nice and sweet and everything. Ashley even had fun with John. I couldn't help wonder if there would be future chemistry between those too.

Once I was home Conner walked me to the door. "Tonight was fun," he commented.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for taking me." I grinned.

"No problem Nicole." he kissed my cheek and then went back to his car and I smiled. He was so sweet.

As I watched his car disappear and put my hand on the doorknob I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't let people who aren't your imprint kiss you." that voice was so familiar.

It haunted me in my dreams. It was a voice I knew that I would have to eventually hear even if I didn't want to. Liam.

I turned around slowly. "What are you doing here?"

I could've sworn I heard he was 'alpha command' to say stay away from the house! I wasn't ready to see him yet.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I just do, gosh. Why are you being so difficult?" he was angry about something. I could tell that much.

"Liam. You shouldn't be here." I had never really gotten along with Liam Uley or any of the Uley's for that matter. Special occasions and stuff when I had to see them I couldn't help or control. It's not like they got along with us either.

"I shouldn't be here? Why. Are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding from you."

"Really," he didn't sound convinced and honestly I wasn't convincing myself much either.

"Yeah. I'm not. Look you shouldn't be here. My Dad and brother wont like it."

"Going to snitch?"

"No."

"Good. Anyways we need to talk about this damn imprint thing."

"What about it?"

"Not here, not now. I just wanted to make it know that we were going to talk about it. Whether I like it or not I have to accept it."

I thought you could break an imprint? I didn't mean to say it out loud when I had though it but oops.

"Is that what your family wants you to do? Break the imprint. Typical."

"My family will support me and my decision with whatever I decided. And I haven't said anything about it I was just wondering," I said raising my voice.

"You are just like the rest of them!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you are just like everyone else in that damn house! You only care about yourselves!"

I thought about slapping him but I knew that would hurt. Diana had told me awhile ago that they wouldn't feel anything so it was just not worth it all.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US! SO IF YOU WANT TO START INSULTING MY FAMILY YOU MIGHT WANT TO HAVE FACTS. BUT YOURS. WE HAVE ALL THE FACTS WE NEED!"

With my screaming it wasn't long before someone came and opened the door. I didn't have to look to know that it was Dad.

"What are you doing here Liam?" he asked taking a stance in front of me.

"She is my imprint. I have every right to see her." Liam stated.

"She isn't ready to see you yet."

"She isn't ready or you guys don't want her to see me."

"Don't Liam."

"Don't what?! Tell the truth? I mean really. It has been more than enough time, I need to see her. You know how special the bond is Jacob!"

"And I know what it's like to have an imprint who needs time. Now go home!"

"Before what?!" was he an idiot? Was Liam really about to challenge my father. I knew things would not go well because if so and Liam caused Dad to phase. Sam would be over here and Dad and Sam would start fighting. And then J.J would attack Liam. Then everyone else would have to try to break up the fighting.

"STOP!" I yelled. "ENOUGH! Liam," I went back to my normal voice, I didn't really have the energy to yell. "Go home! We can talk later not tonight. And Dad come inside before you do something you regret."

I started tugging on my Dad's arm and he didn't budge until after awhile and he finally let me drag him, well I couldn't drag him but he let me take him into the house. I closed the door in Liam's face which I admit was rude but whatever.

"You should make me hot chocolate. I am going to change and then tell you about prom," I said walking off to my room. And by 'you should make me hot chocolate' I meant: _By the time I get back hot chocolate should be waiting for me with extra whipped cream(:_

I could hear Dad chuckling. It was awhile before I got out of this dress. Finally I called Diana for help and she laughed. When I got out of it I changed into shorts, a t-shirt and a hoodie.

Once we were all together, Dad, Mom, J.J Diana and I, I told them about prom and then looked to J.J.

"Why did you let Diana and Uncle Paul threaten Conner and John."

"Honestly if you were there you would've too. It was hilarious." I couldn't help chuckle a bit, well maybe the looks on their faces would have been a little funny.

**Thanks for reading and all of the reviews so far. I hope to get Lily in soon and J.J hopefully next chapter!*:) **


	8. Lily Cameron

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 7: Lily Cameron (Nicole POV)**

Waking up this Morning I had absolutely the biggest headache ever. I mean it. Just this annoying throbbing pain in my head.

I groaned a bit before sitting up. This was just what I needed after the night I had. Prom. I mean it was amazing don't get me wrong but Liam had to come here and ruin everything. Whatever. I knew what I had to do. Speak to Lily.

That sparked something in me. I wasn't exactly sure what exactly but I was excited and nervous at the same time to see her. I mean it wasn't like we hated each other or anything but I was sure that she knew what was going on, at least part of it. And then their was the fact that she was also hurting.

I didn't want to bother her but I needed to talk to her. I just wanted to speak with her. Have a heart to heart with her I guess you could say.

I looked over to my alarm clock and saw that it was about eight in the Morning. I sighed and got up speed walking, running to the bathroom so I could take a shower before Diana beat me there. I smiled when I got there first and closed the door.

I took a much longer shower than usual considering how stressed out I was. If it wasn't for Diana starting to bang on the door I might have stayed in longer.

"DON'T USE ALL OF THE HOT WATER!" Diana screamed and I immediately turned off the shower even though I didn't think that I had been in their that long.

I wrapped myself tightly in a towel and padded my feet out of the bathroom, "Sorry." I muttered as she went in and I went to my room. She mumbled something incoherent to me and I cracked a small smile.

Good. Just like things had usually been before the whole imprint. I knew that things weren't over but still I hoped that my life would for the most part stay the same.

I looked through my closet closely looking for something to wear. I could tell that it was going to rain today and felt bad for the wolves who were on patrol, that was probably going to suck. But maybe it wouldn't I mean I wouldn't know. I would think though.

I finally pulled out faded skinny jeans, a shirt and a zipped up sweatshirt. I put on my shoes and grabbed my cell phone before leaving. I walked upstairs and knocked on J.J's bedroom door.

"Come in."

I did so and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi. Going somewhere?" He wondered. He looked a bit tired but not really. I hoped he wasn't working to hard. Instantly I felt bad. I mean he was a wolf and would be taking over Alpha position soon and all and then he was graduating. A lot of pressure was on his right now you could say.

"Yeah. Have some stuff that I need to get done today. Anyways I need the car keys." He tossed them too me and I caught them.

"Thanks." I wanted to leave before he could ask where.

"Yep." I closed his door and a smirked a bit. Now just had to get past Dad and Mom should be easy I mean they didn't pride that much.

Dad and Mom were both in the kitchen. I smiled at them warmly. "Hey."

"How are you?" Mom. Always so worried. I gave her my best smile even though a big part of me wanted to just frown.

"I'm okay."

"Where are you going?" Dad. Straight to the point.

I smiled. "Out. Just need to clear my head for a little bit. I will be back though."

Dad looked like he wanted to say more but thankfully Mom cut him off. I guessed she wanted him to leave me alone so I could have my own thoughts right now or whatever. I was thankful to her though.

"Have fun. But be back before five."

Five? That was an awkward time. "Why five?" I wondered.

"Your father, brother, sister, you and I will be going out for dinner tonight. Family time." I nodded without speaking and left.

Family time? I wasn't exactly sure what the motive was behind that but couldn't wait to sit through it and find out besides didn't J.J have patrol or something?

I couldn't think about it long because soon I was in my car on the way to the Cameron household. I hoped only Lily was their. I mean I didn't mind any of the Cameron's at all it was just the fact that I didn't really want to face or speak to any of them but her.

When I arrived though it seemed all of the car's were there so just my luck. I took in a couple of deep breaths before getting my courage to get out of the car. Slowly I walked up to the front door and knocked. It wasn't long before I heard someone scream, "Coming!"

I couldn't be sure if it was Kim or Lily. They sounded just the same, at least they did to me anyways.

A couple of seconds later the door opened to the one and only Lily Cameron. "Oh," I could tell she was surprised when she said that. "I didn't expect you, come in," she gave me a smile and it seemed genuine so I gave her one back.

"Hi. I'm sorry to come here unexpected it is just that I really wanted to talk to you." I said stepping in.

"It's okay. We are the only one's here right now anyways. They all went out to Paul and Rachel's. I wasn't really up for it."

I nodded understanding and followed Lily up the stairs and into her bedroom. I stood their awkwardly looking at her.

"How have you been?" I asked and then mentally slapped myself.

"Alright I guess. I mean for the most part I know you have heard most of everything. I know Liam imprinted on you Nicole."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" She smiled up at me. "I mean it's not like you did anything wrong. Besides things really got set in motion before Liam imprinted on you. I knew he would imprint one day." It sounded like she was saying the last part to herself.

"Yeah. I haven't exactly spoken to him." I told her honestly.

"I understand I guess. It is a very weird love triangle that is going on right now." I nodded agreeing 100% with her.

"I couldn't agree more. It sucks."

"How so?"

"I never really got along with any of the Uley's but just by seeing you and Liam together you could tell how happy you were together. I always thought that the two of you belonged together and all that jazz and then me personally I never wanted this. To be a imprint. It wasn't something I dreamed about having. I just wanted to be Nicole."

"You are still Nicole. You just have a bigger title now," Lily said. In a way I don't think that she understood what I was saying.

"I never wanted that! I just wanted to be Nicole Gabriela Black! The daughter of Jacob and Leah. The younger sister of J.J Black and older sister of Diana Black! That is all I wanted. I never wanted to be tied to someone like that!" I raised my voice a bit without really meaning to. I felt bad. She hadn't done anything wrong I was just angry.

Lily seamed un phased though. "I fell for him when I was young. Liam that is." I saw a slight spark in her eyes and nodded.

"We just, fit together. I don't really know how to describe it. It was like he was my other half. And then one day he disappeared for awhile. I knew it had happened,he had phased. I was so worried about him. Dad told me that he was fine because he talked to Sam but still it wasn't the same. So I had a mood swing and I snuck out. I couldn't help it. I mean I was in love with him and everything. So I went to the Uley house and waited. No one was home so I took that as an opportunity and I broke in.

"You broke on?" I gasped giggling a little bit and Lily was smiling.

"Yeah. I climbed up a tree and went through one of the windows in back of the house. Only thing was I fell on my first three try's so I had a sprained wrist and shit but still I got in and that was all that mattered. About an hour later Liam came home. I was in his room waiting for him. At first he was shocked to see me, of course but then he looked into my eyes. Bada bing bada boom. Imprint. I was so happy and so was he. We planned the rest of our lives together. But of course that's not how it exactly turned out. The distant wolves ended up coming to La Push.

"It happened about three weeks after they showed up. Liam and I were on the beach and everything just hanging out and then Peter showed up. Liam went to introduce Peter to me and once our eyes met Peter just got this look on his face and everything happened so quick." I had just noticed she was now crying. I wondered if she ever told her story before to anyone.

I just waited for her to continue. I honestly did feel bad for her. I think out of all of us she got it the worst. "And then the next thing I knew there were two wolves in front of me fighting before they went into the wolves. I guessed Jacob had stopped them or something I don't know. And then Dad was with me all of a sudden and he carried me home while I just cried. I had no clue what was even going on. I was scared. I cried myself to sleep that night and woke up to hell being raised in my house!" She continued with her story.

"As you probably know as does most people of La Push my Mom isn't a violent person or anything. She is sweet but that day she was a mad women." She cracked some sort of a small smile and I did too. Kim was protective of her children and we all knew it. No matter how old they got.

"It was Mom and Emily arguing downstairs. I snuck down there and listened closely. Emily was pissed off at me and Mom was pissed at Emily and it was just crazy. Everyone was there though and didn't stop them from arguing. That was the surprising part though. That basically everyone was there except Liam, Peter and some of the others were there but didn't stop them. Even your parents and J.J were there. They got broken apart though when Mom took a glass vase and threw it at Emily and then Sam got mad and I'm sure you can guess what happened next..." Lily trailed off.

"Jared and Sam got into it," I guessed and she nodded.

"Yeah. It was so awful and I felt so bad because it was my fault and then I had a brake down. And I am sure you know the rest. I am getting better though. I was just wondering when you would come and see me though."

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah. I was trying to build up the courage."

"You have had a rough time. It is understandable."

"If you don't mind I do have a few questions."

"Ask away."

"Well how did you and Liam get the imprint mixed up?" I wondered.

Lily took in a deep breath. "We were so in love that when he looked at me that day he really thought he did imprint as did everyone else. He was already protective and everything and it seemed like I was his world even more now. I get you might still be confused it was just how we felt at the time."

I nodded. "I don't mean to be nosy but are you talking with Peter?" I bit my lip. I really did want her to answer this.

"Yes. We are friends I guess but nothing romantic. I really don't know him that well." I nodded understanding.

"Are you still in love with Liam?"

"Yes and no. I love him as a friend and everything and even in ways still a bit romantic. But no because most of the romance between us is gone. I let him go and he let me go." She said honestly.

"Oh."

"Do you love him?"

"No."

"Do you like him?"

"No. I don't like him as a friend either."

"Why?"

"He ruined my Prom day." I said before thinking about it. "Well not my whole Prom but if I would have been able to go home after that without any interruptions I would have felt better going to bed last night."

"What did he do?"

"Showed up at my house after my date left," I told her and she chuckled shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Ugh. That is such a Liam thing." We laughed together on that one even though she would know better than I would.

"I guess."

"So if you don't me asking how has Emily been?" She wondered.

"I haven't seen her since that day he imprinted on me. She and my Mom got into it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Emily is just...ugh. After everything happened she became a pain in my ass. Mom can't stand her."

"I know. They kind of got into it."

"I heard." Before I could say anything she commented, "My brothers had fun telling me all about it." I laughed a bit.

"Oh. That must have been nice."

"Yeah it was."

There was a silence before I spoke again, "Do you think you will fall in love with Peter?" I wondered.

"Who knows. I might. We will see how things go in the future I guess. What about you? Do you think you will fall in love with Liam?"

"No." I said quickly.

"Why?"

"We can't stand each other. And our family's are literally rivals." She nodded but at the same time I didn't think she full understand nor did I think she would ever understand.

After awhile of just talking I got up and announced that I was going to leave. "I'll see you around."

I was at the door and almost out when Lily said, "Wait!?"

I turned around and looked at her. "Thank you for coming to see me. If you hadn't I don't even know what I would be doing right now."

I didn't really understand but I just nodded before leaving. I got into my car and sat their for awhile before pulling out and going home. I just wanted to be with my family.

**Lily POV:**

I had a feeling he was here while I was talking to Nicole. I don't know. I just knew him so well. It was weird. I had to check. I had something to say to him.

**Liam POV:  
**

I had heard everything they said. Lily and Nicole. I had a feeling Lily knew that I was here and it was proven once Nicole was gone and down the street. I heard Lily get off her bed and come downstairs and outside. She went to the back of her house before taking in a deep breath.

"I know that your out here Liam."

I came out and showed myself. No need to even try and act like I wasn't here. She knew me so well. It had been awhile since I saw her but she looked the same.

"Hey." I spoke weakly.

"Hi eavesdropper." She smiled though and said it in a joking type of matter.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No your not."

I chuckled a bit. I wasn't but I thought that I should say it anyways. "How have you been?"

"Alright. Let's cut the crap though and get to the point," that was the Lily I knew. I missed her. I felt bad for what had happened, I really did. I knew she wasn't coping very well with it and wouldn't even really talk to Peter even. She didn't deserve this.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"We have to let each other go Liam."

"I know we do. But it hurts so much Lily. You were my first love," I said honestly. I couldn't just let her go and then carry on. She would always be there for me.

"I feel the same way but after talking to Nicole I realized that we are hurting people! She will grow to love you. I know she will. Right now she might not be able to stand you but in time things will be different."

"The same goes for you and Peter."

"Maybe." She stood their and shrugged.

"Lily what exactly are you saying?"

"In some way we are still holding on to the past and it needs to stop. What we had then was beautiful it really was but now things are different. And I can't hurt Peter anymore. I can't stay in house and be depressed. I can't make my brothers see me like that, my parents. I just can't." She was crying.

I never wanted to see her cry. Instinctively I went over to brush her tears away.

"I know," I murmured. "It is time to let go."

Lily nodded and wiped her cheeks a bit even though I already got most of them. "Let's just make things easy. They don't need to be harder than they already are."

I nodded agreeing. "Goodbye Liam."

"Goodbye Lily." She kissed my cheek and I kissed her's before she left me standing there. She was gone. She wasn't mine anymore. It hurt so much but another part of me the inner wolf in me was ready for what would come next. As weird as it sounded I was going to fight for Nicole.

She was my imprint. My destiny.

**Just wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews and everything so far! They mean so much to me! Anyways I hope that you did enjoy this chapter!*(:**

**Ah. It skipped my mind for a second that I was looking for something with human Bella and Edward where they are married and he neglects her to work or something like that and she get's pregnant. If anyone knows some titles please let me know. I would love to read them sometime.(: Also story's where Bella was adopted by the Cullen's when she was a baby. I find them interesting(: Thanks!**


	9. Graduation

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 9: Graduation (Nicole POV)**

Things had definitely gotten better after speaking to Lily. I felt like I could understand more, I don't know but I just felt better. I remember the morning after I woke up with a bright smile on my face and I actually felt good about what the day would hold for me. At least things were some what getting back to normal.

And today was going to be a great day. J.J was finally graduating. Everyone was going. Dad, Mom, Diana, Grandma, Grandpa Sue, Billy and Grandpa Harry, Uncle Seth- and more. Basically the whole pack. I already knew J.J wasn't the only one graduating. So were Scott and Mia Uley. And Marcus Cameron. They would have graduated already but going wolf and stuff they missed a lot of school.

Currently I was looking through my closet for something to wear. It wasn't raining today and the weather was actually nice for once. It was cooperating today, thank god.

Finally after going through my closet I decided on denim blue shorts with a purple strapless tank. It would fit well and I had converses to go with it. I smiled leaving my cloths on my bed before walking over to take a shower. I ended up running so I could beat Diana there but the door was already closed. Great. I hoped she didn't take forever. I didn't have time for that.

I started banging on the door, "HURRY UP! OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE."

I heard a faint chuckle behind me and turned around. Dad was standing there with his arms crossed and smiling. "I recall you doing the same thing."

"What?"

"Well I recall you being in the shower for ours and Diana pounding on the door."

I rolled my eyes, "That's different."

"How so?"

"It wasn't like we were going anywhere this important!" I stated to him as if it was so blackly obvious. "We need to go to graduation and my annoying sister need to HURRY UP!" I yelled the last part banging on the door but almost fell because when I started to band it opened.

"You are more annoying. And it's all yours." She said walking past me and Dad into her room.

"Mph," I muttered stopping into the bathroom closing the door. I heard Dad mutter, "Girls," and heard his footsteps turn away but I decided not to even get worked up on the comment.

Because of time I took a quick shower. I wrapped my towel around me securely going back into my room and changing into my cloths for the day. I put my hair in a ponytail to the side before doing my make up. I grabbed a pair of shades and my phone before going into the kitchen.

Everyone was there already dressed. It looked like they were waiting for me. Oh well.

"Good morning." I smiled to everyone.

"Morning."

Diana and I glared at each other until she finally blinked. Ha! That's what she gets.

"Are you excited?" Mom asked J.J and I looked over to him giving him a smile. He gave me one back and shrugged. "I guess. I mean I am just graduating."

"My baby boy is all grown up," Mom said and J.J groaned. Ha! We all knew how Mom was and by the end of tonight she was going to be crying hysterically because J.J graduated. Or maybe it would start at the ceremony. Who knows. We just all knew that it was coming.

"I can't believe it. I mean it seems like just yesterday you were born and-," I stopped listening just smiling. Oh yeah J.J was definitely going to have to deal with this all day.

"I feel for you bro," I muttered to him when Mom was halfway done with her speech.

Eventually she stopped and we all just continued to eat our breakfast. Once we were done we were ready to leave and drive to the school. Before leaving though I went into my room and got my camera. Would definitely be needing pictures. I was getting in the car and sat my camera in my lap when I felt my pocket buzz.

**Where are you?- Ashley**

I rolled my eyes responding to her text message.

**We are on our way to the school right now. Where are you?- Nicole**

**We will be there in literally one minute.- Ashley.**

**Okay. Where should I meet you?- Nicole.**

**By the front of the school is fine. Oh I am here. I see Jude she is talking to Lila.- Ashley.**

That meant that the Call's were here already. I wondered if all the Uley's were here. I mean if they were that meant most likely I would be seeing Liam today. In my own way I was hopeful. But why? We didn't even get along or anything like that so why should I care?

I was so confused.

"You alright?" Asked J.J and I nodded.

"Yeah excited. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. I mean whatever I'm graduating not that big of a deal. I will still be at home to wake you and Diana's lazy asses up." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

Diana who was in the backseat was also laughing. It wasn't long before we pulled in the school parking lot and J.J got his stuff leaving joining the other graduates. Not before Mom eloped him in a big hug and then she finally let him go. I went over and looked for Ashley. Finally I found her.

"What took you so long?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Hush it. Where is everyone?"

"Mostly everyone is here. I think they all went to get seats." I nodded.

"Come on so we don't end up loosing everyone and end up missing the whole ceremony," I laughed pulling her arm and walking in the other direction.

We took seats in the back by Diana, Jude, Lila, and others. I found it a bit weird how Lilly was on my other side but it was all good. She gave me a warm smile. "Excited?"

"Yeah. I'm happy for my brother." I told her.

"Yeah. I remember being here awhile ago. Wow. I am old." I chuckled with her. She was only 20 years old.

We talked for a bit until music started. I smiled when I saw my brother walking. The Principal gave a speech which I didn't pay much attention to. I caught the sight of Mom and Dad and they were both grinning at J.J. That was when I noticed Grandpa Billy, Grandpa Harry and Grandma sue. They were right by my parents but I hadn't seen them before. I would speak to them later.

The Principal caught my attention again when he started calling names and I waited.

"Jacob Billy Black," I started clapping like a manic as did others. That was my brother right there and I was so proud of him! With my camera that I had been carrying I started snapping numerous pictures of my brother.

I still found myself grinning after he had already received his diploma and everything.

"Marcus Cameron." I smiled and started clapping for Marcus. We had never talked much but he was always nice to me.

Soon after another was called, "Mia Uley." I found myself clapping quietly. Mia and I didn't get along but I was still happy for her. "Scott Uley." Same thing with Scott.

Soon after that it was over and they threw there hats in the air together. I stood up calling like crazy with everyone else.

I stood up with everyone else and went to hug J.J I am so proud of you. He chuckled patting my back. "Thanks sis."

"Hi Grandpa." I said turning around and seeing Grandpa Billy in his chair. I leaned down to give him a big hug.

"Hello Nicole. How are you?"

"I'm great. You?"

"I'm hanging in there." I chuckled with him before giving Grandma a big hug and then Grandpa Harry.

Mom ended up having us take fifty pictures which was fine and then everyone got in there cars and drove to Jared and Kim's. Today we had all put the drama that was gone aside and just wanted to celebrate for those who were finally done with school.

Once we got there all of the girls went to help with the food and the boys were just outside talking amongst themselves. Ashley was helping me with icing the graduation cake for J.J, Marcus, Mia and Scott.

"It seems like just yesterday they were born," I head Kim saying and I smiled. I knew they were all proud of their baby's.

To think this was exactly what Ashley and I would have to go through next year. Yikes!

"I know," I heard Mom say. "To think I have Nicole next year graduating and then Diana after that. Ugh. I'm not ready for my baby's to grow up."

I bit my lip to keep from grinning we would always be her baby's; no matter how old we were.

Once the food was done we brought it out and everyone dug in. I mean it was really good. The night erupted in laughs and just plain fun. In reality I wished it was always like this. I found myself watching Liam. And I had a feeling he was watching me too. Once our eyes would meet something was most definitely there. I wasn't exactly sure what but something was definitely there.

Whether I was ready to admit it or not. Liam and I had some kind of connection and it scared me but at the same time it made me excited for whatever the future would behold.

I was walking back into Kim and Jared's house to throw something out when I bumped into someone. "I am so sorry, I can be clumsy sometimes." I looked up to see it was Liam.

Fuck!

"Sorry," I murmured starting to walk around him when he grabbed my arm stopping me. I slowly turned around to look him in the face.

"I know you feel this." He said to me.

I frowned. "Fell what?"

"This connection that we have. It's because of the imprint you know."

"Liam. Not tonight."

"You have been avoiding me. We will eventually talk. And no you are right not tonight. Tonight we celebrate." He leaned down so his lips brushed my ear and pushed me to his chest. "But we will talk. We were meant for each other. And I will be damned if I let one more thing step in our way."

And then he was gone. What the fuck?! I mean I did feel it too but really now he wanted me? Of course, just my life.

**Thanks for all of the reviews. They mean so much. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Start of Summer

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 10: Start of Summer (Nicole POV)**

I wasn't just excited for J.J to graduate. I was excited for graduation in my own way. Because that meant Summer was finally here. No school for about two months. Oh yeah I was definitely going to have an awesome Summer especially since this was really my last one when I thought about it. I was now considered a Senior.

And I even had my own car! Yep. For Graduation Dad and Mom got J.J his own car so we didn't have to share anymore. I really couldn't keep the grin off of my face after that happened. I mean I didn't mind sharing the car with him or anything but now that it was officially my own car. I don't know. I was just so happy.

I smiled thinking about that night. It had been a week since and to be honest I was enjoying myself. I hadn't seen Liam in awhile though which was getting to me I wasn't going to lie. I wanted to see him. I missed him in a way and it sucked.

Thinking about him I thought about what he said to me that day. Certain words that he said stuck in my head, _We were meant for each other. And I will be damned if I let one more thing step in our way._

Being honest it sprung alive some kind of hope that was deep within me but I didn't want to get to excited. I didn't even want anyone to know about this. I just wanted to talk to him.

I twirled with a piece of my my hair. Maybe Ash and I could hangout today. That would be fun. I decided to text her and see what she was up to.

**WAKE UP ASHLEY!-Nicole**

**I am up!-Ashley**

**What are you doing today?-Nicole**

**Going to get a job!(:- Ashley**

I laughed. That was a good idea. I used to work at a Shoe Store in Forks but after six months I didn't want to work there anymore. Besides it wouldn't hurt me to work. Even J.J had a job. He worked along with Dad at Dad's garage that he owned. I could always work there and help with paperwork but I wasn't sure if I exactly wanted to do that.

**Where?-Nicole**

**Starbucks. I applied like a week ago. I work on Tuesday's, Thursday's, Friday's and Saturday's from 8 A.M to 12 P.M.-Ashley**

**Nice.-Nicole.**

"**I know(: I'm getting ready now.-Ashley**

I turned my head to look at my alarm. It was 7:05.

**Okay. Let's hangout later-Nicole**

**Sleepover tonight? Mom said she doesn't care(:-Ashley**

**Okay. I'll ask my Mom later. Ttyl.-Nicole**

**Bye-bye!(::)-Ashley**

I couldn't help but chuckle when I got her messages. Well at least I had something too look forward to later. I mean I already knew that Mom would say yes so wasn't a big deal.

I slowly got out of bed. I would find something to do today. I still didn't print those pictures from Graduation so I would go out and do that today. I knew that one of Diana's friends was sleeping over tonight or whatever. Something like that.

My feet padded against the hard cold floor and I went to Diana's room. Her door was closed and I peaked my head in. She was sleeping. I knew she was sleeping because I heard her snoring lightly. I smiled to myself before moving into the bathroom and taking a shower. I knew I was in there for a long time when I heard a pounding on the door.

"**YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR HOURS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO USE ALL THE HOT WATER!" **

I started laughing listening to my sister. Ha! And no I hadn't planned on using all of the hot water I just was in la la land. I turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower drying before wrapping my towel around myself securely and brushing my teeth quickly. She would probably be in here for awhile.

Once I was done I opened the door and Diana stepped around me before pushing me, I mean literally pushing me out of the bathroom and shutting the door in my face before I could scream at her.

"SO RUDE!" I yelled walking into my room and slamming my door shut. I mean honestly.

Walking over to my closet I changed into a light pink collard knit sweater. A black leather skirt that had a belt and black stilettos. I left my hair out after brushing through it and grabbed my bag, cell phone and camera.

My parents were already in the kitchen just sitting there talking to one another in hushed voices. "Hello." I smiled at them both.

"Hello. Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Out and about. Getting these pictures printed and stuff today. Can I sleepover Ashley's later?"

"If Rachel and Paul don't mind." Mom responded and I nodded walking over closer to Dad and sitting in his lap.

"Daddy," I smiled. He groaned putting his back and looked at Mom. "Leah your daughter wants something."

"I know she does. I can't wait to hear what it is though."

I laughed at them both before talking. "Well I kind of need a job. And I know you don't like doing paperwork at your Garage." I batted my eyelashes at Dad even though I knew most likely that was not going to work.

"Okay."

"Okay?" It came out as if I was asking a question.

"Okay. You start tomorrow." I started clapping and grinned kissing Dad's cheek. "Thanks Daddy. See you guys later."

I grinned skipping out of the house and getting into my car. Before going anywhere I went to a bagel shop in Forks and got a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee. It was nice sitting in the small little shop and enjoying my bagel to myself. It was peaceful.

I went into a store and handed them my camera. The same girl that usually did the print outs for me Zoe was standing there.

"Hey Nicole."

"Hi Zoe. Long time no see."

"I know. Have have you been?"

"I've been good. What about you? Didn't you just graduate?" I wondered knowing that she either my age or a year older.

"Yep. It was amazing. I'll be going to College in Seattle."

"Oh that's awesome, congratulations." I smiled. She was so nice she deserved the best. I was happy for her.

"Thank you. So what can I do for you today?"

"Well I need pictures printed from Graduation." She already had my thing plugged in the computer and I could see all of the pictures from the front screen. It was pretty cool how they had this organized.

"Just graduation pictures?"

"Yep that's it."

"Okay. Well this is about it for today so if you can come back around three that would be cool."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye Nicole."

"Bye Zoe." I turned around waving and going back into my car. Alright so that was taken care of. Now what do I do?

I was thinking of going to Seattle but didn't feel like really taking the drive up there. I had been sitting there awhile when I felt a knock of wind hit me. I turned my face to the side and saw none other than Liam Uley.

"What the fuck are you doing Uley?" I hissed. I mean I was shocked. I hadn't even seen him. He could have knocked on my window or something.

"Oh so were going by last names now?" He asked a smile was playing on the edge of his lips.

I glared at him. This was not funny at all! "What do you want?"

"Someone isn't in a good mood this morning."

"Well you snuck up on me in my car!"

"Technically I didn't. I mean I would have tapped your shoulder if you hadn't seen me. And you would have been completely oblivious to me being here if it wasn't that windy outside."

I houghed. "What do you want?!"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no us," I snapped. I tried not to look at his face because he was smirking that stupid cute smile which made me just want to blush.

"But there will be. It's Destiny."

"Whatever."

"Come on. You feel this connection. I know you do." I said nothing just continued to look forward. "Alright I am sorry for sneaking up on you."

"Apology accepted." I turned my head looking him in the eyes.

"Good. Now can we talk?"

"Not today. I have stuff to do." Wasn't completely a lie.

"Fine. Then how about we go to dinner tonight."

"Can't. Sleepover with Ashley tonight."

"Ashley?" I could tell from his facial expression he had no clue who that was so I just rolled my eyes.

"Ashley Lahote. My cousin." Something sparked in his eyes, "Oh, oh yeah. Never mind I know her."

"I know you do. Anyways. I have things to do."

"Oh okay. So when are we hanging out."

"I don't know. I will text you."

"I don't have your number."

"Give me your phone," I held out of my hand and he gave me his cell phone. I typed in my number and saved it giving it back to him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

He started to get out of the car when I asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"I'll always know where you are," he said winking before he was gone. Yeah. That's not weird at all. I wasn't going to lie though. Liam Uley's presence was making me happy.

**Thank you for reading! And thank you all for the reviews and everything on this story and on all of my other story's! Reviews make me smile! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**TTYL- talk to you later **


	11. Garage

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

*** Liam is in bold and Nicole is in italics for the text conversation.**

**Chapter 11: Garage (Nicole POV)**

I had the best time sleeping over Ashley's house. She was always there when I needed her and it was nice that she was able to take my mind off of things so we could just hangout. I ended up leaving her house early though. I wanted to go home and get ready. I had my first day of work today. Dad told me to be there around one.

"MOM," I yelled from my bedroom. I heard her run downstairs and burst into my room.

"What's wrong?!"

"What should I wear for my first day?" I asked her.

She just rolled her eyes though and slightly glared at me. I was standing in front of my closet my towel wrapped around myself tightly. I had been looking for about twenty minutes and had no idea what to wear.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. I mean she was really glaring at me.

"You called me in here for that?! I thought something was wrong."

"Sorry."

"No your not," Mom said going through my cloths and I couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

I ran my hand through my hair before combing through it getting some of the knots out still watching Mom. She had picked out a pair of denim skinny jeans for me that were ripped jeans and was now looking for a shirt. She pulled out a light pink tank top and a blue jean jacket.

"You can pick out the shoes." Mom said leaving.

"Thank you," I called to her as she left. I saw her nod before she disappeared and all that was left were her footsteps.

I closed my door and quickly changed into the outfit that she picked out for me. I ended up putting on black sandals that had a flower attached to them.

I left my hair out and grabbed my shades and cell phone before walking out of my bedroom. "MOM," I yelled. "I'LL BE BACK LATER!"

"Bye." She yelled quickly. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I got into the car and drove to Dad's Garage.

Once I got there and let myself in. I walked in the back to Dad's office waving to Uncle Seth as I came in. He was on the phone so I gave him a small smile and went to Dad's office. I was about to just walk in but didn't when I heard my name, "I don't know what to do for Nikki anymore." Dad said.

"Come on Jake," I recognized Quil's voice. "I am sure she will be fine."

"Yeah man," that was so Embry. "Chill out. Nicole is strong. She can handle herself." I smirked a bit. He knew Daddy was the only one that could call me Nikki without me really getting upset.

"Yeah but Liam isn't obsessed with Lily anymore. I heard him in wolf form. He is all for Nikki. I mean it's good he's accepting it but still I don't think he is stable."

"So you don't mind them together?" Asked Quil.

"I want her to be happy." Dad stated. "I wouldn't have chosen him but still. If she ends up choosing him, who am I to stop her?"

"Not like she'd listen to you anyways. She is too much like Leah in that department," Embry chuckled.

I tried not to laugh he was right.

"Yeah. That's true." I could tell Dad was in thought at the moment.

"Yeah well think about it man," Embry started. "J.J just graduated. You have Nicole's birthday and then later Diana's. You have a lot of things to look forward to. Plus there's the fourth of July and I am sure the girls will all come together for a barbeque."

I heard Dad sigh, "Crap. I forgot all about Nikki's birthday."

_He wasn't the only one. It had slipped my mind as well. I mean it was one of the reasons I loved Summer. Stupid Liam Uley, making me think about him all the time..._

"Well you have plenty of time." Quil said.

"Yeah you are right."

I took in a short breath before tapping on the door with my hand and walking in. I smiled at Quil and Embry and then at Dad. "Hi."

"Hey," Dad stood up. "How long have you been here?"

I shrugged. _Come on Nicole, think of something. _"Not very long." _Well I wasn't lying._

I felt a little bad for listening to his conversation but at the same time I didn't really care that much.

"Oh, okay. Good." It was awkward for a bit. "Your early."

I smirked, "Yeah. I'm sure Mom's glad."

"Why?"

"I was bothering her. I wanted her to help pick out my outfit. She doesn't like my screaming."

Dad just rolled his eyes but couldn't help laugh. I just then noticed that Quil and Embry were gone.

"Okay so you ready?" Dad asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely."

Dad taught me what to do and after about fifteen minutes I got it. He showed me where some paper work was and I laughed. "Yeah, you really hate paperwork don't you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah I do. And you know it."

"I know."

"Alright well we cleared out a room for you," Dad said motioning for me to follow him out of the office. I did and he took me to a clear empty room. It had a desk and a computer on it and a telephone and cabinets.

"Cool. Thanks Daddy," I said kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome. You good?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

I watched him leave and watched as he closed the door. I sat down at the desk and started on the paperwork. As I was working I heard my phone beep and looked at it.

**Hey.**

I frowned. I didn't recognize the number. _Who is this?_

**Liam.**

_Oh. Hi._

I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

**What are you doing?**

_Working._

**You work?**

_Yeah. Hard to believe?_

**No. I just didn't know that you had a job.**

_Just started today._

**Oh. Should you be texting on your first day at work?**

_Considering that my Dad is the owner I think it's alright._

**Wait!**

_What?_

**Your working at Jacob's garage?**

_Yeah. Why?_

**Just wondering.**

_Okay._

**Oh. Um, yeah, so I gotta go. See you around.**

I couldn't help but frown. I mean what was his problem? I was just working at my Dad's garage, so if he was upset I didn't understand why.

**Thanks for the amazing reviews from the last chapter! Liam will be in the next chapter! I'm just not sure if I'll do it in his POV for a little bit. Maybe. (:**


	12. A Day at the Office

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 12: A Day at the Office (Nicole POV)**

We had a barbeque at the house for the 4th of July. I enjoyed it and everyone was there. It seemed like all differences had been put aside but once it was over my stupid brother and stupid imprint were down each others throats.

Wait did I just say imprint? Well think it.

_Yes, your imprint, your love, your future..._something in my head screamed at me causing me frown looking down at the paper work I was doing. Personally, I had got used to working at Dad's office and I enjoyed it. I loved being here.

It was fun. As I finished some paper work I got up and walked to Dad's office. He had to sign off on a few things.

I walked in the office and he smiled at me, "Hey Nikki."

"Hi Daddy. You have to sign these." I said handing him the paper's over.

He nodded and smirked at me. Before I could say anything else he sat back in his chair and looked up at me. I shrugged, "What?"

"Is it just me or have you gotten taller?"

I laughed a bit, "Oh..that. It's the heels actually." I looked down at my high heels. I was wearing a tan top with a beige button up sweater, light blue jeans and beige high heels. My hair was out and it was curled today.

"Aren't you too young for heels?" I rolled my eyes at Dad's question. It was kind of cute though, he wanted to keep me young.

"No Dad. I will be 18 years old soon."

"Oh yeah. I have been meaning to ask you, what do you want for your birthday?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really."

He frowned. "You never make this easy. Diana is worse though."

I laughed. It was true. Even when she did want something she wouldn't even hint around to it. That's why I just got her cloths and stuff. Or just gave her money so she could buy her own stuff.

"So help me out, please." Dad said and I rolled my eyes. I really didn't know.

"Honestly, nothing."

He was about to speak when Quil came in. "Hey, you guys hungry. The guys and I were all going to go out and get something."

"Yeah sure." Dad said.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"You sure?" Dad asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really hungry. But you can bring me back something." I shrugged smirking and walked away back into my office.

I heard the boys leave about five minutes later. I finished the rest of my paper work but ended up texting Ashley for part of it. So I wasn't on a roll like I usually was with it.

I got up and sighed. Damn, I had to use the bathroom. I went quickly not even five minutes top and walked back into my office. As I did I felt warm hands cover my eyes. I immediately just started screaming.

"Shh, calm down." I relaxed slightly but glared at the wall. Liam fucking Uley! I spun around once he let me go and glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I AM THE ONLY HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He was smirking at me. Did he find this amusing.

"I'm sorry but do I amuse you Liam?"

"Actually you do."

"Your an ass. You scared me to death."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. But you should have seen the look on your face once you spun around. Totally worth it!"

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

I groaned internally. There he goes with that whole 'us' thing again. _Don't lie, you like it..._something inside of me said and I started mentally screaming, shut the fuck up. That only made my brain hurt.

"What about us?"

He smirked and I felt myself trying not to blush. He was so cute. "I like you Nicole." He said stepping closer to me.

"You don't even know me."

"So let's change that."

"How would we do that?"

"Come have lunch with me."

I frowned. I knew my Dad would flip if I wasn't here when all of they guys got back, probably thinking someone took me. "I can't."

"Why? Daddy wouldn't approve." In some small way, I felt he was mocking me.

"I can make my own choices."

"Great, than let's go." He said taking my hand but I had to yell, "Stop, stop, stop Liam!"

He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I really can't go right now."

"Why?"

"If I'm not here by the time that my Dad and everyone get's back, my Dad will flip out."

"Poor Jacob."

I slapped Liam's chest feeling some of his abs without meaning to. Sweet damn. I would love to see what he had going on under there. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Crap. He heard me. _Of course he heard, he is a wolf. There hearing happens to be amazing._ I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. But I really can't go today. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah. Well how about this Friday you spend the whole entire day with me."

I thought about it. "What will I get in return?" I took a slight step closer to him.

My office door was still closed and Liam's back was almost pressed against it while I stood in front of him.

_It should be the other way around, _something in me mocked making me want to scowl internally.

"The best day of your life."

I snorted. "The best day of my life. How do you figure that?"

"Simple," Liam spoke stepping closer to me. Thank god for the high heels. "We were made for each other. So I know you."

"Elaborate."

"As imprints I feel everything you feel. When your sad, angry, hurt...I feel every part of it."

Great...

"Oh." I breathed. I didn't know what caused it, it was probably the close proximity of our bodies but I leaned my head up. He smirked and leaned down. Our lips were so fucking close. I wanted it. I did but I leaned back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I told him not exactly looking him in the eyes.

"If nothing is wrong then why did you pull back?"

"Because this isn't right Liam." I said slowly. "We really don't even know each other. And it's not like we've spent time together or anything." I slowly started to turn away but before I could blink my back was against the wall of my door.

"But it feels so right," Liam whispered his breath hitting my face. Dammit. I wanted it so bad. Just to feel his lips on mines.

I guess he really did know what I was feeling because he said, "I want it to." He planted his lips on mines then. It was like fireworks went off. His lips moving with mine in synchronization. I loved every moment of it. I don't know what came over me but I pulled him closer to me and planted one of my hands in his hair.

I could feel him grinning. "Is it still wrong to want this?" He asked me smirking his stupid smirk but it was so cute. I pulled him closer to me again.

"Shut up," I mumbled before kissing him again. He had a arm wrapped around me and one supporting us by handing his hand pressed against the door.

I don't know how long we stood there making out but it must have been awhile. Liam pulled away from me looked me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't exactly name but it was like urgency in a way.

He kissed my lips lightly before pulling away. "I will text you." In a swift movement he was gone.

I stood their frowning. _Did he plan to do that this entire time?! Kiss me and then leave! _

"Nikki, we are back!" I heard Dad.

Oh shit, I ran to my desk and sat down fixing my hair and sweater quickly. Was that why he left? Because he heard them. He could have at least warned me or something!

I took steady breaths trying to get my breathing right as I heard Dad approach my office. _Come on, calm down...deep breaths. _

As he walked in I smiled. My breathing still wasn't

back to normal from the emotion and experience of that kiss but somewhat back to normal.

"You okay?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Fine."

"You sure."

I just nodded again but this time I gave him a small smile. "Okay. So here you go." Dad handed me a bag and I looked inside and grinned. There was a wrapped up sandwich.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Your welcome. I will be in my office if you need anything."

I nodded and watched him leave. My only thoughts were of Liam though. And how perfect his lips felt on mines. How I wanted to keep them their forever.

**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	13. Say what You Feel

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on none other than Leah Clearwater. They have three children together. One boy and two girls. Jacob Billy Black, Nicole Gabriela Black and Diana Mae Black. Now that the kids are grown up and a new generation of wolves is starting to form of course imprints come along. But one of Jacob's daughters get's imprinted on by a rival. Sam Uley's son. How will things turn out?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books and Movies.**

**Chapter 13: Say what You Feel (Nicole POV)**

When I woke up this morning the first thing I thought of was that kiss. I mean that was all I seemed to be able to think of at all and it didn't help that Liam would not stop blowing up my phone with messages. I needed some me time today and what better place to get that than at the beach?

I got up and got dressed leaving the house. I decided to walk to the beach. I mean it wouldn't hurt me to walk besides I did not really feel like driving anywhere today.

As soon as I was at the beach I walked into the water and let the cold water wash over my feet. I walked over to a rock and climbed on top of it so that I had a perfect view of everything. I took in that moment to really become aware of my surroundings, it was beautiful.

I was so caught up in the moment I did not hear the stir of the water as someone approached me.

"It is not safe for you to be out here all alone."

I did not have to turn around to know that was no one but, Liam Uley.

"Doesn't seem like I am alone." I did not turn around to look at him but just listened to him as he walked closer to me. He did not get on the rock but just stood in the water. He was not exactly at eye level with me but damn, he was really tall.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked me.

"Just wanted to be to myself this morning and at peace with my thoughts. I needed to get out of my house."

"Oh. Do you want me to leave?"

I frowned. Something inside of me was pulling me towards Liam. "No. I don't want you to go."

There was a glint in his eyes and he flashed a small smile. "Well that's good, besides I would not leave anyways."

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at him slightly.

"Yeah."

For those few seconds we listened as the waves overlapped each other.

"So why exactly are you working at your Dad's garage?"

"I need money and I already knew that my Dad did not like doing paperwork and shit like that so I knew I would be able to do it at his garage."

"Oh so I won't be seeing you under the hood of anyone's car?"

I laughed aloud, "Right. I would not even know where to begin."

"I can teach you."

"You work on cars?" I asked surprised.

"Not professionally like Jacob or anything but I know a few things."

"So if something is ever wrong with my car and I take it to you, you will know how to fix it?" I asked smirking.

"We'll see."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure but I might not be able to answer it." Liam responded.

"Why wouldn't you be able to answer?"

"Well depends on what your question is and alpha orders. Some things you aren't supposed to really know right now."

I nodded. I could respect that for the most part. "Okay so why don't you and my brother get along."

Liam grimaced when I asked this. "We just never hit it off really."

"That's it?" I questioned. I was not sure if he was leaving things out or not.

"Why don't you like Mia?"

"We were never friends," I told him honestly.

"Exactly. Now why don't Diana and Lila get along?"

I shrugged. That was a really good question.

"Don't you understand Nicole?"

"Understand what?" I was totally confused at this point. What was Liam trying to get at?

"Our families are literally enemies. None of us get along. You and Mia don't get along. Diana and Lila don't get along. Scott and I can't even stand Liam and our parents argue all the time. It's Uley's vs. Black's!"

"But why?"

"You know why!" Liam snapped at me and I looked away from him. I was sure everyone knew why, because of the stupid love triangle that went on.

"But it has nothing to do with us!" I told Liam.

"Ah, you say that but still you don't get along with anyone of my family."

"I get along with you don't I!?" I snapped at Liam. He was starting to be an ass.

"That's different."

"Say what you feel Liam."

"I would but then I just might bust your happy little family bubble!" Before I could respond and ask him what he meant by that he was speaking again. "Why do you think it took a toll on both of our families when we imprinted."

"My parents were worried for me!" I yelled at him.

"Ha. Yeah I'm not going to lie that is somewhat true but think about it why did it really take a toll on them? Do you really think Jacob wants to picture walking you down the isle and giving you away to me, Liam Uley?!"

Even though I did not want to admit it Liam had a good point in what he was saying.

"Do you really think Emily is happy about you imprinting on me?" I snapped again. "I mean she and my Mom don't have the best history so I am sure it wasn't a walk in the park for her when she found out."

"At least she was not trying to get you to break the imprint! My Mom wants me to be happy even if it is with you!" J.J yelled in my face.

"At least my Mom moved on after Sam! When all that shit with you and Lily went down you turned into a total coward!" As soon as the words came out of mouth I felt bad.

Liam immediately started shaking. I knew at that moment that I should get away from him but I did nothing but sit there. I could not move. After he continued to shake but more fiercely I backed up and watched as he ran. I turned to see him transform into a giant wolf and run straight to the woods before I got up and ran all the way home.

By the time I reached the door Dad was standing there and eloped me in a hug. I did not even notice I was crying until Dad asked me what was wrong.

"Liam..shaking..wolf," I tried to speak but I couldn't. I heard a deep grumble from my Dad and then howls in the woods were heard everywhere. I could feel my feet being lifted off of the ground and rested my head on Dad's chest until he laid me down on my bed. I heard Mom come in and then faintly talk before Dad's arms were replaced with Mom's. I did not even speak, I only cried myself to sleep.


End file.
